Certain multi-tenant systems, e.g., billing systems, create millions of transactions on a daily basis. In certain circumstances, external (e.g., third party) systems may need the transaction information maintained by the multi-tenant systems to perform their services, e.g., data storage, data analysis, billing, report generation, etc.